Episode guide
Season 1 #Valley of the Stygimolochs / Tiny Loves Fish #The Call of the Wild Corythosaurus / Triceratops for Lunch #Beating the Heat / Flowers for Mom #I'm a T. Rex! / Ned the Quadruped #One Smart Dinosaur / Petey the Peteinosaurus #Fast Friends / T. Rex Teeth #Now With Feathers! / A Frill a Minute #One Big Dinosaur / Play Date with Annie #Armored Like an Ankylosaurus / Campout! #Laura the Giganotosaurus / Dinosaur Poop #Derek the Deinonychus / Don's Dragonfly #One Small Dinosaur / T. Rex Migration #Hootin' Hadrosaurs! / Surprise Party #The Theropod Club / Hatching Party #The Old Spinosaurus and the Sea / A Spiky Tail Tale #Night Train / Fossil Fred #Dinosaurs in the Snow / Cretaceous Conifers #The Burrowers / Shiny's Sea Shells #King Cryolophosaurus / Buddy the Tracker #The Old Bird / Diamond Don #Dinosaur Camouflage / Family Scavenger Hunt #Have You Heard About the Herd? / Jess Hesperornis #Triassic Turtle / Tank's Baby Brother #Erma Eoraptor / Under The Volcano #Pteranodon Family World Tour / Gilbert The Junior Conductor #Confuciusornis Says / Tiny's Tiny Doll #Iggy Iguanodon / Shiny Can't Sleep #Kenny Kentrosarus / Don And The Troodons #New Neighbors / Don's Collection #Long Claws / Tank's Sleep Over #The Wing Kings / The Big Mud Pit #Buck-Tooth Bucky / Tiny's Tiny Friend #An Armored Tail Tale / Pterosaur Flying Club #Great Big Stomping Dinosaur Feet! / Hornucopia! #The Good Mom / Diamond Anniversary #Elmer Elasmosaurus / Dinosaur Block Party #Paulie Pliosaurus / Elmer Visits the Desert #Carla Cretoxyrhina / Train Trouble #The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers / Dad's Day Out #Junior Conductor Jamboree / Troodon Train Day Season 2 #Dinosaur Big City, Part 1 / Dinosaur Big City Part 2 #Dinosaur Big City Part 3 / Dinosaur Big City Part 4 #Stargazing on the Night Train / Get Into Nature! #Shiny and Snakes / Tiny Loves Flowers #Buddy Explores The Tyrannosaurs / Rainy Day Fight #That's Not A Dinosaur / Tiny's Garden #The Earthquake / Nursery Car #The Forest Fire / The Lost Bird #Dry Times at Pteranodon Terrace / Big Misty Sea Fishing Contest #Hurricane at Pteranodon Terrace / Rafting The Cretaceous #Haunted Roundhouse / Big Pond Pumpkin Patch #Don's Winter Wish / Festival of Lights #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Otto Opthalmosaurus / King Meets Crystal #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Shoshana Shonosaurus / All Kinds of Families #Dinos A to Z, Part 1, The Big Idea / Dinos A to Z, Part 2, Spread The Word #Dinos A to Z, Part 3, Classification / Dinos A to Z, Part 4, A To Z Picnic #Remember The Alamosaurus / Sunrise, Sunset #A Heck of a Neck / Gilbert Visits The Nest #An Apatosaurus Adventure / Nature Art #Arnie Rides The Flatcar / Old Reliable #Tiny and the Crocodile / Meet The Grandparents #The Egg Stealer? / To The Grandparents' Nest We Go! #Double-Crested Trouble / Erma and the Conductor #Dome-Headed Dinosaur / Treasure Hunt #Dinosaur Train Submarine: Maisie Mosasaurus / Date Night #Dinosaur Train Submarine: A Sea Turtle Tale / Rocket Train Season 3 #Adventure Camp: Rafting/Adventure Camp: Mountain Climbing #Adventure Camp: Ziplining/Adventure Camp: Canyon Hiking #Solar Train/Birdwatching #Rocket Train Surprise Party/Cloudy With A Chance Of Fun #Tiny's Fishing Friend/Butterflies #Best Ever Babysitter/Plant A Tree #One Big Frog/Caving with Vlad #Classic In The Jurassic: Turtle And Therapod Race/Hungry, Hungry Carnivores #Classic In The Jurassic: Air Obstacle Race/King And Crystal Live! #Classic In The Jurassic: Air, Water And Land/Desert Day And Night #Classic In The Jurassic: Ultimate Face-Off/Back In Time #Zeppelin: Waterfall/Zeppelin: Atoll #Zeppelin: Pangaea/Zeppelin: Crater Season 4 #Trains, Submarines and Zeppelins: Part 1/Trains, Submarines and Zeppelins: Part 2 #Rollin' on The Riverboat Part 1/Rollin' on The Riverboat Part 2 #Nest Swap/The Herd is The Word #Stop and Smell The Flowers/Moms' Campout #Where Have All The Lizards Gone?/Conductor's Sleepover #Junior Conductor's Academy Part 1/Junior Conductor's Academy Part 2 #Crystal and King Benefit Concert, Part 1/Crystal and King Benefit Concert, Part 2 #Spooky Tree/Spinosaurus Super Model #What's at The Center of The Earth?: Layers!/What's at The Center of The Earth?: Fossils! #What's at The Center of The Earth?: Troglobites!/What's at The Center of The Earth?: Minerals! Season 5 #The Tiny-saur Train/How Many Horns? #Mom Was a Kid Once Part 1/Mom Was a Kid Once Part 2 #Gilbert the Conductor/A Clubhouse of Their Own #A Brand New Species Part 1/A Brand New Species Part 2 #Don's Hole-iday/We're Not All Dinosaurs # # # # # # Specials Pteranodon Family World Tour #a special including the episodes:Pteranodon Family World Tour/''Gilbert The Junior Conductor,'Confuciusornis Says''/Tiny's Tiny Doll, Iggy Iguanodon/Shiny Can't Sleep, Kenny Kentrosarus/Don And The Troodons-109 Dinosaur Train Under The Sea The one-hour special that consists of four episodes: Elmer Elasmosaurus, Carla Cretoxyrhina, Paulie Pliosaurus, '''and '''The Amazing Michelinoceras Brothers. However, these leave out the following episodes:' Dinosaur Block Party, Train Trouble, Elmer Visits the Desert, '''and '''Dad's Day Out '(which is sort of like Father's Day) Dinosaur Big City Dinosaur Big City is the one-hour Dinosaur Train special that starts off the new Season of Dinosaur Train. You can see a slight difference in the animation of the characters. Dinosaur A-Z This is based off of the song, ''Dinosaurs A-Z. ''Tiny creates an enormous idea to gather every dinosaur in the song, from Apatosaurus to Zigongosaurus. Category:Episodes